nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Reichstag: Rebirth/Quotes
Tank Dempsey Starting game: * "American revolution. 34-34-21-34-21, reporting. We appeared in The Reich, with the Doctor, Nikolai and Takeo. The teleporter got supercharged. We need to go back to The Giant. From there, no signs of life here. Dempsey Out." Starting in Co-op 4 players. * "So why appear here?" Starting a game with Richtofen. * "Caporal here. Nothing but me appear... I'm alone, I'll see what happened here in Reich... Let remember that , if I die, no one would touch my seat. So, let's see the experiments with these weird machines, erh germans.... 34-34-21-34-21 out." Starting Solo. Killing a zombie: In a close range: * "So freaking... close". * "No touch belong, Mr. Brain". * "American proud! Mmmhh, smell it". * "Dried zombags!" * "Why close? I still asking since Paris". Reference To Origins. * "What? ARE? YOUU? CLOSEEEE?!!!!!! Headshot: * "Whoa, that's why I'm a great soldier!" * "SQUISH!" * "Hey, If found your helmet.. give me some money!" * "No head. Hehe". * "Gimme' my money, there's no more head for you!" * "I.... AIM.... PERFECT. Oh, sorry, i.. AM... PERFECT!" * "Love perfect shots!" * "Perfect shots. HELL YEAH!" Killing a lot of zombies: * "The american dream. Just like me". Reference to America's Got Talent. * "DOMINOE TIME!". * "Keep calm and fall out zombies!" * "They're.... DOWN!" * "Goodbye freaks. OORAH!" * "Bleed... Bleeed..... BLEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!" Buying a perk: * "You just can't hold by yourself? Ok, I gotta' help..." Quick Revive. * "Hey, this thing taste pretty good now. And the chick... well... you know". Juggernog. * "Sugar is the same as Spicy." Speed Cola * "Say goodbye to your head baby!" Deadshot Daiquiri * "The Cherry Blowmind!" Electric Cherry * "I can carry more, but I just don't know about that donkey" Mule Kick * "Ohhhh.... The Widow's Shit" Widow's Wine. * "Cowboy for the big. Fighting with strange things" Double Tap Root Beer 2.0, reference to Cowboys And Aliens. Weapons: * "Well, the wall it's magic, just like me" Buying a wall weapon * "What? Well the S the M and the G make it interesting!" Buying an SMG * "Yeah, fast kills fast bullets!" Buying an SMG * "Nastys want cream? Here we go!" Buying an SMG * "So light... so great." Buying an SMG * "RATATATATATATATAT" Buying an Assault Rifle. * "Poop goes to the zombies!" Buying an Assault Rifle. * "I going to kill this freakbags and they going to blow up!" Buying an Assault Rifle. * "Whoa!" Buying a shotgun * "Gimme' plasma?" Getting a Ray Gun. * "Good old Ray. A kick-butt!" Getting a Ray Gun. * "Space shit it's amazing!" Getting a Ray Gun. * "What..... the.....hell....is this" Getting the Volcanic Death * "The Flamethrower's brother?!" Getting the Volcanic Death * "Time to burn with 115, OORAH!" Getting the Volcanic Death. Easter Egg: * "Ok. Let's get this thing done". Finishing First Step. * "Here we go!" Finishing Second Step. * "Ewh. Fuck you!" Making a mistake. * "You and me, player, suck!" Making a mistake. * "Yeah! Let's go, only we completed a half". Finishing fourth step. * "COMMON!". Finishing the seventh step. * "The Mexican Test Subject It's free,now the object it's.... I really don't know". Completing the Easter Egg. Pack A Punch: * "Ah, god. I just thought that Nikolai... is a fucking maniac with Vodka... tipical Russian". Buying Pack-A-Punch. * "Tak is a soldier. Honorable, strong. I admire him. He remind me to my father". Buying Pack-A-Punch. * "Richtofen is a frikin' dick. He's crazy. He said me that I need to trust hi. BUT I CAN'T!" Buying Pack- A- Punch. * "What a nice machine this one. But I want it faster!" Buying Pack-A-Punch. * "Alright. Let's do this". Getting a pack-a-punched weapon. * "Hell yeah! This will kick-ass!". Getting a pack-a-punched weapon. * "Bring it on, freakbags!" Getting a pack-a-punched weapon. * "DEADMEAT HERE!" Getting a pack-a-punched weapon. MORE TO BE ADDED!